The Road to the Star
by Hoki
Summary: Subaru Nakajima considered herself weak and a crybaby, until a certain person changed her life.


**__****Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from MGLN. :/

Hey there, its me again with another helping of Nanoha fanfic. This time the topic is Subaru and the history of her admiration for Nanoha. I hope I can pull this off. Seriously, who wouldn't want to admire Nanoha, I'd be a Nanoha fanboy any day.

OK, lets skip this and just get on with the story line. Happy reading

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I.<strong>

_"When I was little, I used to be really weak and also a cry baby._

_Whenever something sad or painful happens, I would simply fall to my knees and cry._

_That is, before I met her, in a certain incident._

_She saved me from the flames and brought me out of the night sky._

_The cold wind was gentle and the arms that embraced me were warm._

_The person who saved me was strong, kind and cool,_

_And I felt very pathetic for the way I'd just cry without being able to do anything_

_And for the first time in my life, from the bottom of my heart I thought…_

_That I was sick of crying and not being able to do anything._

_So I decided to be strong…to be able to protect somebody someday,_

_Just like her."_

* * *

><p>The young blue haired girl slowly opened her eyes, finding herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked a couple of times so that her eyes may focus on the bright sunlight coming from the window to her right before sitting up. She looked around and found herself on a bed inside a hospital room, what with the white paint and the smell of medicine. She looked down and examined herself and discovered that her arms were bandaged in some places and she was already wearing a hospital gown. She felt if there were bandages on her face too, and found that one had been placed above her right eye.<p>

"Subaru?" called out a feminine voice. The young girl turned to where the voice came from and saw a young girl with long indigo hair approaching her.

"Gin-nee…" came her reply.

Ginga Nakajima, the girl with indigo hair, let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're alright, Father and I were worried when the nurses told us you passed out."

"I-I'm sorry," Subaru replied.

"It's all right, as long as you're safe now." Ginga stated while giving her younger sister a pat on the head. "By the way, aren't you hungry?" she inquired before shoeing the short haired girl a small plastic bag. "I brought some fruits."

Subaru nodded before smiling "Thanks, Gin-nee."

Ginga grabbed a nearby chair and sat down beside Subaru's bed after placing the Fruits on a table. She handed her sister a banana which the young girl ate eagerly.

"Oh, by the way Gin-nee," Subaru stated softly. "About last night…"

Ginga looked at her sister and smiled. "Oh, it's all right." She gently held her sisters hand and looked at her sadly "In fact, I should be the one to apologize."

Subaru shook her head, "N-No, it was my fault. If I did not wander off like that I would've…"

Ginga shook her head and smiled sadly "No, it's my fault. I was irresponsible as an older sister and it almost got you killed. I tried looking for you but I got into trouble as well and somebody had to save me too. I was very relieved that you were saved from the hallway."

Subaru then remembered the incident; she was trapped in the burning entrance hall and was about to be crushed by a falling statue when a female mage with long brown hair came to her rescue.

"Say Gin-nee, about the person who saved you...was it a mage?" Subaru asked.

Ginga nodded, "Right, she was also a member of the TSAB, although I don't really know what branch she's in."

"What did she look like?" Subaru asked, slowly getting excited. "Did she have red hair? Was she wearing a white dress?"

Ginga was puzzled as to why her sister was asking about her rescuer, and noticed that she was looking very excited when she described the mage. She shook her head, and saw Subaru's excitement go down. "Unfortunately, the person who rescued me was blonde, she did have long hair and she did wear a white cape, but her barrier jacket was black."

"Eh?" was Subaru's disappointed reply. "I thought that the lady, who rescued me, rescued you too." She then lightened up almost in a second upon remembering something. "Say, Gin-nee, you're in the military aren't you?"

Ginga nodded, "Yes, I'm just a Ground Forces recruit though. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Subaru softly stated while fidgeting, "You see…um…"

Ginga noticed her sister's hesitation and smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "You want me to find out what the name of the mage who saved you is, right?"

Subaru looked at her sister with glowing eyes, "Y-You can do that?"

Ginga smiled, "Well I could ask Dad about it. He told me that he took over commanding the relief forces from a young mage. Maybe he knows something about that lady in white."

Subaru remembered that her father was a commander of the TSAB as well and scratched the back of her her head while chucking at herself, "Oh, yeah right. I forgot about that, hehehe." She took another banana and finished it before asking, "By the way, where is dad?"

"He said he was going to do a bunch of stuff in the office," Ginga replied. "He said he'll be here later."

"Let's ask him then." Subaru stated excitedly.

Ginga nodded in agreement, "Right. For now let's focus on you getting better. The doctor said you didn't really suffer anything serious but suggested that you stay here until Dad gets back."

"It's all thanks to that lady." Subaru stated with a lot of affection. "I wish I could've asked her name though." She thought for a while and then stated, "Say Gin-nee, could you check out the news for me? Maybe she'll be mentioned or be there to be interviewed."

Ginga brought up a screen showing the news, that featured the airport fire incident which both of them was involved. A reporter was interviewing several officers from the Disaster-Relief Bureau while showing other members in the background. Subaru watched the whole thing and was disappointed when no mention of her savior was made.

"Why didn't the news sate that there were other mages aside from the Disaster-Bureau members?" Subaru asked confused.

Ginga shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's because the mages who took part there already left."

"I still think that's wrong," Subaru exclaimed. "After all, the lady who saved me went back to help other people. I'm sure that the mage who save you did the same thing, right? They should be given medals or something."

"I'm sure they will," Ginga replied.

Ginga switched the channel to something more entertaining at her sister's request, when suddenly another screen popped up beside the program Subaru was watching.

"Ms. Ginga Nakajima, you have a call from Mr. Genya Nakajima," stated the nurse on the front desk on the other side of the screen.

"Thank you," Ginga replied. Immediately the screen flicked showing a man wearing a brown military uniform behind a desk.

"Hey Dad!" Subaru called to the man with a smile.

"Ah, Subaru," came Genya NakaJima's reply. "I'm glad to see you're all right. I'm sorry for not being able to save you. That goes for you too, Ginga."

Both girls shook their heads. "It's all right father," Ginga replied. "I heard you did your best to find us."

"Yeah Dad," Subaru added. "Instead of apologizing to us, you should thank the mages who rescued us."

Genya chuckled. "Ah yes, I was already arranging for that. I already called up the young mage who was commanding the Disaster Management forces before I arrived at the scene. She should be here later."

Subaru's suddenly got excited again upon the mention of a young mage who was involved in the fire rescue. "Say dad, about that mage. What did she look like?"

Genya thought for a while before replying. "I think she was a young girl with short brown hair…" seeing her daughter's crestfallen look after hearing this, he adds, "and I think she may know the name of the mage who saved you."

"Really?" Subaru asked excitedly. "If it helps, I heard that she was referred to as the 'Ace of Aces.'" She added after suddenly remembering the voice of a female radio operator call her savior by that title.

Ginga, upon hearing the title, suddenly remembered a mage who was called as such and also recalled the incident with her rescuer; who was told that Subaru had been rescued by another mage.

"'Ace of Aces', huh?" Genya commented as he thought for a few seconds, before responding, "All right, I'll see what I can do. For now get some rest, I have to get back to work. Ginga, I've already informed your instructor of your absence so be sure to look after your sister."

"Yes, father." Ginga replied with a nod.

"Well then, I'll see you girls later" Ganya stated. "Take care."

"You too dad!" Subaru replied happily. The call ended, causing the screen to vanish.

Ginga tapped her younger sister's shoulder and as Subaru looked at her, she smiled, "Well you don't have to wait until later to know the name of your savior. I just remembered a certain mage who goes by the title 'Ace of Aces'."

"Really?" Subaru asked before throwing both of her arms around her sister and hugging her in sheer excitement. "Yeah! I love you Gin-nee!"

"H-Hey! Calm down." Ginga exclaimed with a chuckle.

Subaru calmed down and pulled away, "S-Sorry about that," she stated sheepishly. "So, what's her name?"

Ginga sighed before replying "The mage known around the bureau as 'Ace of Aces' is Lt. Nanoha Takamachi of the Air Combat Forces she's pretty famous around the Bureau as a top class mage." She smiled at her sister. "You're quite lucky; you were saved by one of the youngest heroes of Mid-Childa"

Subaru remained silent in awe upon hearing a brief description of her savior. "Wow. So she's Lt. Takamachi." She looked at the window into the horizon.

"I hope I get to meet her someday." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Major Genya Nakajima sat behind his desk inside the Ground forces 108 battalion HQ, shuffling papers and organizing files related to the incident that happened last night. After contacting her daughters, he made arrangements to meet up with the young mages who participated in the rescue effort. Unfortunately, he had been informed that two of them had already gone back to their respective squads because of their involvement with the incident, thus only one was able to make it. The young mage was also the same one who got transferred to his care as a Command Forces Trainee.<p>

"Sir, Captain Hayate Yagami is here to see you," stated his secretary over the intercom.

"Thank you," Genya replied. "Please send her in."

"Understood," was the secretary's reply.

The door to his office and a young girl with short brown hair wearing the ground forces female uniform walked inside, "Excuse me," she stated. She walked briskly towards Genya's desk and stood straight to attention. "Captain Hayate Yagami from the TSAB HQ special investigations division, reporting for duty," she exclaimed with a salute.

"At ease and sit down." Genya commanded. As soon as the girl sat down he brought up a file related to her and was genuinely impressed by her credentials. He glanced at the young girl and back again at the file, finding it hard to believe that such a young lady was an S ranked mage.

Hayate on the other hand, remained quiet but was looking around the office. For a military man, Major Nakajima had a knack for aesthetics, seeing as the room was beautifully furnished, not like the usual notions that she had about actual Mid-Childian military personnel, since before heading their separate ways, all she knew about the TSAB was from the crew of the Artha.

"You're quite impressive to be at this rank at such a young age," Major Nakajima commented. "I suppose your mage rank is due to the Tome of The Night Sky, correct?"

Hayate nodded, "Yes sir."

Genya sighed and looked at her with a gentle smile, "Now, now. There's no need to be too formal. After all, you and your friends were very instrumental in the rescue operation last night. I'm very grateful"

Hayate shook her head, "It's all part of the job sir. Although I had to apologize to Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan since they were having their day off and were visiting me when it happened, and they ended up working. They told me it was no big deal and they were glad they could help."

"I see," Genya replied. "Well you were sent here as a Command Forces Trainee, correct?" He glanced at the file before continuing, "…under the recommendation of Director Lindy Harlaown and Admiral Chrono Harlaown."

"Yes, sir" Hayate answered. "They told me I would need the experience if I would be assigned my own unit."

"Hmmm, sounds reasonable enough." Genya commented. "And considering your performance last night, I think I don't have to review your accomplishments or stuff like that." He closed Hayate's file and stood up, offering his right hand, "Welcome to the Ground Forces 108 battalion, I'll expect great things from you."

Hayate also stood up and gladly took his hand and shook it with a smile, "It'll be a pleasure working with you, Major."

"I'll introduce you to the staff after lunch," Genya stated while he sat back down. "I believe you still have a report to write so I'll let you go for now."

"Understood," Hayate replied before standing up and saluting. "Then I'll take my leave, excuse me."

"Oh, wait a moment Captain Yagami," Genya called out as Hayate was about halfway to the door. "About your two friends…Enforcer Testarossa-Harlaown and Lt. Takamachi, could you give them my regards? Please tell them that I'm very grateful for their assistance and for their rescue of my daughters."

Hayate turned around and saluted, "I'll be glad to. I'm sure they'll be happy to know that those girls are safe."

"Oh and another thing," Genya added. "I'll consider it a favor if Lt. Takamachi would leave a message for my youngest daughter. If it's not too much to ask…"

Hayate looked slightly surprised at the request and smiled, "Don't you worry Major, I'm sure Nanoha-chan will be glad to do that. May I ask your daughter's name so I can inform her properly?"

"Subaru… Subaru Nakajima" Genya replied. "And please thank her in advance."

"Will do," Hayate exclaimed. "Would there be anything else, Major?"

Genya shook his head, "No, that would be all. Thank you Captain Yagami."

Hayate shook her head, "Not at all. Well then I'll take my leave, excuse me." she added while bowing before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>A.N: As usual, comments are appreciated ^_^<p> 


End file.
